


【JayDick】No Way Back [Eng ver.]

by DriedFishTimesTwo, TheonlyDan



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriedFishTimesTwo/pseuds/DriedFishTimesTwo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonlyDan/pseuds/TheonlyDan
Summary: Just another story about how much Dick wants Jason back home.





	【JayDick】No Way Back [Eng ver.]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【JayDick無差】我不能回去 No Way Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630390) by [DriedFishTimesTwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriedFishTimesTwo/pseuds/DriedFishTimesTwo). 



> #Hope no one has written something too similar before.  
> #Out of characters could happen. Not set in a particular timeline or earth. I wrote this with Perrier at maybe one or two o’clock in the morning, so it might not be logical.  
> #Fluff no doubt.

“Jason, you really aren’t coming back for the holiday?” asked Dick, with disappointment written all over his face as if he wasn’t used to the fact Jason never came home. After all, he had tried everything for Jason to come back, even coming up with the idea of celebrating the Lunar New Year, which obviously they never did.

No one in the manor criticized Dick for his ridiculous idea, except for Damian rolling his eyes with disdain. They all knew well about Dick’s intention, and Alfred wouldn’t mind cooking a bountiful dinner for any reason.

“No,” Jason responded without hesitation. “so you said you need help in Blüdhaven but you actually don’t.” It’s all for something else.

He looked at the thug laying on the ground who had passed out. The great Nightwing can fight this person with just one arm. There was no need for the Red Hood to come or stay.

“Jason Todd, we’re family. All of us. Alfred, Bruce, Tim, Damian and girls. Sometimes I think you hate me even.”

For a second Jason thought he misheard what Dick said. He seldom called him that with the last name. Dick seldom talked in this tone with him, even.

“……” Jason opened his mouth although you couldn’t really tell with his helmet on. “Are we going to talk right here?”

Dick wasn’t expecting that Jason would actually stop and had any conversation with him; he couldn’t even remember the last time they had a genuine conversation. Sometimes they just showed up at each other’s safe houses, made love and went back to their own life the next morning.

 

“Believe it or not, I hate no one in that manor.”

They drank with silence in one of Dick’s safe houses. Slightly annoyed, Jason wished Dick was as mouthy as usual.

“But there’s no way back for me.” Jason said, “I am not talking about the manor.”

“Yeah I know.” Dick said. “I mean I know what you’re talking about.”

But he actually didn’t. He guessed, maybe what Jason was trying to say was there was no way he could become what he was again. As for the manor, he wasn’t ready to be there now. Sometimes Dick saw so many similarities between Bruce and Jason. They both needed tons of time to prepare facing some things; and sometimes they pretended, faking it for people to think they were fine.

His Little Wing no longer had wings. Jason Todd was no longer Robin, and maybe that was why they were still themselves. Maybe they used Jason’s death and resurrection to remind themselves of what they were, and who they were.

“But Jason, come home.”

 

Jason left. Dick got a call from Tim.

“He is going to come back.”

“Damn, Tim, where is your camera this time?” The only thought that was lingering on Dick’s mind, was how the atmosphere was ruined after Jason left.

“So maybe you could come back and talk about the menu with Alfred?” Pretending like he never heard the question, Tim acted badly. 

“I don’t know.” Dick swore to his grave that he would find the camera.

“I actually know him pretty well, Dick.” What Tim didn’t mention, was that he hacked into Jason’s phone and found out he rescheduled his calendar.   
　　  
Talking half-truths is the way of survival in Batman’s; end of discussion.  
　　  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t shake the thought that the manors look alike (actually they’re not) in Arrow’s and Batman’s. I told that to my brother when we were re-watching the Titans. He said that there were still differences between these two; Batman’s is more extravagant. While Green Arrow could afford to buy half the Earth, Batman could at least buy two:)


End file.
